Magical Snow and Sprites
by SplendyKitty
Summary: During their Fifth Year, Hogwarts gets a new student, and boy does she intrigue everyone. Her skin is a beautiful pale color, she is slim and fit and her eyes: no one could match the shade of forest green her iris held. Follow as The Marauders, Lily, and basically everyone else try to unravel the girl with the past that no one knows. RemusXOc , JamesXLily , SiriusXOc. Now revising.
1. Prologue

"Talking out loud"

"**_Telepathically_**"

**Written on paper for an essay, letter, anything written**

"_Speaking in Spritenese"_

**Chapter One**

**Sirius's POV**

Sirius laughed with his friends to Transfiguration. They had just finished breakfast and they were walking to Transfiguration, the very first class of the Fifth Year, and needless to say, him, and his best mates James and Remus were the top of their class in Transfiguration. Peter was... eh alright. As James cracked another joke Sirius turned to grin at his best mates. James Potter was a thin faced, tall, fifteen year old with forever messy hair (part of the Potter Curse), was thin (another part of the Potter Curse), had round glasses (yet another part of the Potter Curse), and he had Hazel Eyes, nicknamed Prongs. Remus Lupin, on the other hand was thin, and thats were the similarities ended. He had sandy hair, very thin, very tall (the tallest Marauder), he was also noted for his honey golden eyes, that no one had ever seen before at Hogwarts, who was nicknamed Moony. Also the pegged Bookworm of the group. Finally, Peter Pettigrew had blonde hair, wasn't thin, not very tall, and had watery blue eyes, nicknamed Wormtail. As for himself, he asked Remus the other night an honest, unbiased opinion about how he looked, and this is his quote on quote words "_You have fair skin, look reasonably fit, unlike my total twig skinniness (Sirius protested but Remus waved it off), you have elbow length glossy black hair but what stands out the most is your startling stormy gray_ _eyes. _Sirius's nickname was Padfoot._  
_

Sirius felt many stares and giggles from the female population of Hogwarts: after all, the Marauders were very popular here. They have heard and stumbled upon many 'Marauder Fan Clubs' , 'James Potter Fan Club' , 'Remus Lupin Fan Clubs' and the most popular 'Sirius Black Fan Clubs'. When they made it to Transfiguration, McGonagall or "Minnie' as she is nicknamed by Sirius and James. As soon as they got there, McGonagall was quick to split James and Sirius apart, much to their dismay. It only got more interesting from there. Fifteen minutes through the class, the was a knock on the door. Minnie's face went from annoyed, to shocked, to welcoming.

"I am sorry I have forgotten to warn you, we are gaining a new student in Gryffindor. She did not belong to any other House, or school in that matter. This is her first year in Hogwarts." Sirius perked up at the words 'she' and 'her'. He wondered how she looked. He then realized the meaning of the empty seat between him and Moony. Sirius noticed that Moony perked up too: he was curious. Minnie called "Come in!" and strode towards the door. As soon as she reached the door, the door creaked open. Then she stepped out into the class.

First thing Sirius noticed: long hanging hair. Second thing he noticed, everything else. The new student soon to sit between him and dear Moony, had very pale skin, but had a beautiful look to it, like freshly fallen snow. She was long, lean, and lithe, like a tiger or wolf. Her hair though: it was outrageously long. It literarily touched the ground when she untied her hair. It was a beautiful blonde, but with silver and white streaks. But it was her eyes that caught everyones attention. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of forest green, that shone and stood out from her skin and appearance. She just waved with a sheepish look on her face.

"Class, this is Ash Stag. She will be joining us from 5th year to 7th year. She will be able to answer your answer her questions herself, and Mr. Lupin, please lead her around Hogwarts and help her out in class." Moony nodded, and she turned to Ash. "See that empty seat between Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin? You will be sitting there for the rest of Transfiguration this year. Also, Mr. Lupin will also help and lead you around Hogwarts this week." Minnie clapped her hands. "Back to class."

Ash just kind of stood there, shy and confused, so Remus and Sirius waved her over. She made her way over and introduced herself a little more."Hi! My name is Ash Stag. Whats yours?" She asked brightly. She didn't seem to be falling head-over-heels for him, part of him was surprised, while the other part of him was glad at the same time that Stag wouldn't be staring at him with total bliss and affection while they tried to teach her Transfiguration. "I'm Sirius. Sirius Black." He said smoothly, with a lopsided grin on his face. Moony gave a smile and said: "I'm Remus. Remus Lupin." "Oh and by the way, please call me Ash and none of this Ms. Stag or Stag stuff please. I prefer people who don't stutter looking at me, or the last name nonsense." She said, looking casual, then perked up. "Wait, is this Transfiguration?!" She asked excitedly. "Uh, yeah." Moony said a smile on his face. "Well what are we waiting for! What are we Transfiguring?" Ash asked. Sirius laughed. "Hold you horses. Calm down and let me absorb the questions one at a time!" Sirius said. "My dear friend Moony- er - Remus will help you." Moony gave him a look like 'Wow. Thanks for dumping everything on me.' Sirius said "Well, Remus, didn't Minnie say for you to help her." Moony rolled his eyes and turned to Ash to help her out.


	2. On the train (Remus POV)

"Talking out loud"

"**_Telepathically_**"

**Written on paper for an essay, letter, anything written**

"_Speaking in Spritenese__"_

_Thoughts and Thinking_

* * *

**Chapter One (Remus's POV)**

I laughed at James and Sirius's antics on Platform 9 3/4. This was our Fifth Year, and the two dunderheads beside me were already planning the first random prank of the year. Peter was just standing there, watching and listening to James and Sirius. "Come on guys." I said. "The train's gonna leave." Finally, the moved, but not without grumbling. Rolling my eyes, I picked up my bag and slung it over my shoulder and dragged my trunk to the train. We chose our usual car, the very last one. I told the my friends "Since I'm a prefect, I have to go to the stupid meetings. I'll see you later." Grumbling all the way, I made my way to the Prefect's meeting.

* * *

(Two hours Later)

* * *

I felt trouble brewing. Lily Evans had no where to sit, so she grudgingly asked if she could sit with us. Then she made me promise we would sit near the wall and I would sit next to her, so they couldn't get to her. Laughing, I agreed but now I wonder whats going to happen. We finally got there and both Sirius and James said "Finally your here Moony! Your here!" I rolled my eyes at their antics. Lily tried to hide behind me, but Peter saw here. "Why'd you bring Lily?" He asked. "Because, she didn't have anywhere to sit." She explained with venom dripping of her voice. Soon enough, her desired seating arrangements were made and I started reading my book, while Sirius, James, and Lily argued. Peter just ate. Suddenly I heard a timid voice say "What does you book title read?" Startled, everyone turned their heads to the corner of the compartment, to see a girl sitting there, siting quietly in the corner. "Were you here the entire time?" Sirius asked. She nodded mutely. "I've never seen you here before! Are you a new student?" James asked, curious. She nodded and whispered something. "Sorry what was that? We couldn't hear you?" She nodded in understanding, took a deep breath, then spoke loud enough for us to hear her. "Yes, I am new. I come from a small, all magical village in Ireland. No one knows about it. It's unchartable, and well hidden. No one knows about it outside of our village except Albus Dumbledore" She murmured, then grimaced and said "Sorry. I am just very shy." Then she changed the subject. "What is the title of your book? I can't read it." Sirius looked shocked and said "Do you know how to read?" She shook her head, and quickly caught her mistake after looking at our astonished faced and said quickly "First, I have not been taught to read in English. I read another language. Second, I am dyslexic." She said, the said "It sucks." She muttered, causing the rest of us to laugh. Suddenly, a cat mewed from behind her hair, and a white cat with odd eyes poked out and purred and she muttered "Shut up Pangur." She saw our confused looks and quickly said "My cat can speak. Through telepathy. Unfortunately." She muttered the last part under her breath and we all chuckled.

**_"Oh so you don't believe her."_**A voice murmured in my head. I could tell the others got the message too: they looked pale face and shocked. She scolded 'Pangur' in a language I didn't recognize, then she finally stood up and stepped out of the shadowy corner.

First thing we noticed, she was small and petite, but she looked just as lean and lithe as a tiger or wolf. Second thing we noticed: outrageously long hair. It was a beautiful blonde, but with silver and white streaks in it, and it barely touched the ground. Third thing we noticed: Merlin's Chocolate bars she's pale! But she was pale in a beautiful way, like freshly fallen snow. The last thing we noticed: her eyes. The were a rich forest green: I've never seen eyes so forest green. Was it my imagination, or did parts of her iris turn light and dark in random places like light dappling leaves in the undergrowth in a forest. Sirius and James catcalled, Lily smiled, and I smiled. She blushed slightly, then she said: "My name is Ash. Ash Stag and I am joining the Fifth Year in Gryffindor.


End file.
